Niech żyje bal
by Bellatrix3
Summary: "To sprawa między wami, że jego usta smakują jabłkami."


**Niech żyje bal**

* * *

Słyszysz echo operowej arii, ale nikt nie porusza wargami. Wpada do dusznego, jasnego pomieszczenia, rażąc cię w oczy jak odblaski jaskrawości w biżuterii finezyjnych dam, tłocząc parne powietrze lipcowych dni w twoje płuca, muskając kokieteryjnie zakończenia nerwowe.

Tegoroczne lato przyjęło za punkt honoru, by wysuszyć wargi istot żywych na piasek, z przenikliwą namiętnością obserwując, jak jego odwieczne sanitariuszki: promienie słoneczne liżą piękno kobiecych lic, rozcierając warstwy makijażu po skórze, spływając wraz z kroplami potu po rozgrzanej szyi jak wrzątek.

Morze wachlarzy faluje niczym chusta na wietrze, zdając się przesuwać lepkie powietrze z jednego kąta w drugi, jakby było ono niczym więcej, niż gęstym mazidłem, odznaczającym się długim procesem wchłaniania się w skórę.

Nużysz usta w szampanie, jakby był wodą na pustynnej oazie, a pęcherzyki utleniające się ze złotawej cieczy łaskoczą cię w język.

— Jestem zaskoczony, że przyjąłeś moje zaproszenie. — Palce gorące od zaduchu wiszącego w powietrzu, krzywdzą cię jak ogniste płomienie.

Strzepujesz dłoń ze swego ramienia jak okruchy z blatu stołu i spoglądasz w błyszczące, od namiętnie wchłanianego alkoholu, oczy.

Operowa aria przechodzi w Vivaldiego, ale parne lato nie przemienia się bynajmniej w młodą jesień.

— Gdzież bym śmiał odmówić najpotężniejszemu czarodziejowi ostatniej dekady. — Upijasz szampana, chyba tylko po to, aby zająć czymś usta. Wytrawne wino musujące spływa do twego gardła jak strumień wysokogórski wydający na świat krystaliczną jak łzy wodę.

Spuszcza wzrok i wzdycha, wygładzając rękawy śnieżnobiałej koszuli uwitej najpewniej z delikatnych figur śnieżnych płatków.

Na środku parkietu młode małżeństwo kręci się zwiewnie wokół siebie jak para barwnych motyli, kobieta wyciąga wzorzyste skrzydła, a mężczyzna muska je drżącymi czułkami, z rozkoszą wymalowaną na twarzy.

— Partner pani Lovegood jest bliski pomylenia tanecznego parkietu z małżeńskim łożem. — Wskazujesz trzymanym w dłoni kieliszkiem na parę oscylującą wokół siebie jak mieszanina podstawowych barw na drewnianej palecie. — Sugerowałbym podmienienie białego wina ze szkła owej dostojnej pary na oranżadę cytrusową.

Spogląda w twoją twarz, a ty zastanawiasz się, jak wiele jest zdolny rozszyfrować z hieroglifów zmarszczek zasnuwających twoje czoło jak pajęcza sieć.

— Będę miał to na uwadze. — Skina ci głową, poprawiając palcami okulary, mimo iż wcale nie zdają się opuszczać swej pierwotnej pozycji. Unosisz brwi, a on wzrusza lekko ramionami (jakby zrzucał z ciała pierz z pękniętej poduszki). — Nawyk z młodości — tłumaczy, choć wcale nie oczekujesz wyjaśnień.

— Sugerujesz, że twoja młodość już przeminęła? — pytasz, mając nadzieję, iż nie brzmisz patetycznie.

Jego śmiech brzęczy jak pazury kota rysujące chropowatą powierzchnię.

— Moja młodość… — powtarza tonem zabarwionym nutką melancholii. — Zdaje się, że zaginęła gdzieś w chaosie ubiegłej wojny, zatonęła w niebycie pomiędzy Forest of Dean a Hogwartem. Kiedy walki dobiegły końca, próbowałem ją odnaleźć, ale zdrajczyni uciekła z dala od Szkockich szczytów, skąpanych w blasku chwały i splendorze zwycięstwa.

— Bardzo mi przykro.

— Tak. — Ucieka wzrokiem w odległe czasy (za wysokimi oknami kwitną jabłonie, kuszące rumianym kolorytem i słodkim jak nektar zapachem). Opuszcza powieki. — Mnie również.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

— Przyśniło mi się kiedyś, że umarłem. — Przechadza się po śliskim brzegu fontanny, pozwalając, by niesione z wiatrem, zagubione krople wody, jak mgła osiadały na jego nadgarstkach, muskały skronie i zatapiały się w białych rękawach koszuli.

Spoglądasz na niego zza kurtyny czarnych kosmyków drażniących twoje policzki, przesuwając się głębiej w cień młodej jabłoni w ucieczce przed palącym słońcem.

— Też miewam koszmary — przyznajesz, obracając w palcach wątłą nóżkę kieliszka.

Zeskakuje z murku fontanny i przysiada na nim, zwracając twarz w stronę słońca.

— To był dobry sen — mówi, pozwalając gorącym promieniom prześlizgiwać się po jego szyi jak po wypolerowanej powierzchni lodowiska.

— Spotkałeś w nim swoich rodziców?

Wzdycha i kręci głową, jego stopa uderza o marmurowy bruk w takt muzyki wyciekającej z posiadłości jak ropa z tankowca.

Sięgasz do niższej z gałęzi rozłożystej jabłoni i zrywasz dojrzały, lśniący czerwienią owoc. Pachnie on słodko jak Amortencja.

— Śmierć od zaklęcia nie jest niczym honorowym. — Przygląda się jabłku, które obracasz w palcach. — Nawet nie spostrzegasz momentu, w którym następuje. Bohaterska jest śmierć od zatrucia. Wtedy odczuwasz pocałunek trucizny mieszającej się powoli z twoją krwią, roztapiającej tkanki jak czekoladę, rozpalającej układ nerwowy jak substancja narkotyczna. Doznajesz tego wszystkiego ze świadomością, że umierasz. Kiedy uderza w ciebie zielona błyskawica światłości, nie czujesz właściwie nic.

— Tak twierdzą protokoły głębin zapieczętowanych sal ministerstwa?

Wyjmuje z kieszeni złotego galeona i wrzuca do faulującej wody w magicznej fontannie. Podchodzisz bliżej, wyłaniając się z cienia jak zaskroniec wpełzający na rozgrzany kamień i obserwujesz, jak maleńki krążek tonie, ciążąc nieubłaganie w stronę twardego dna.

— Ja tak twierdzę, ale oczywiście mogę być w błędzie.

Siadasz obok niego na murku fontanny, odgryzając kawałek zdobytego jabłka. Jego sok jest na pograniczu słodkości i kwasu, a ty mrużysz oczy jak kot obchodzący się ze spodkiem chłodnego mleka.

— Prorok Codzienny zarzeka się, że zna twój sekret. — Zaglądasz w jego oczy, zielone jak świeże źdźbła trawy, a on prycha i zanurza opuszki palców w chłodnej tafli przejrzystej wody.

— To interesujące, bo nawet ja go nie znam.

Patrzysz na niego długo, a on wzdycha, odwracając wzrok.

— Nie wierzysz mi — ocenia, mącąc dłonią powierzchnię wody.

Marszczysz czoło i przytrzymujesz jego rękę za nadgarstek. Czujesz równomierny puls pod opuszkami palców.

— Nie potrafisz wyjaśnić, co miało miejsce tamtej pamiętnej nocy w Zakazanym Lesie?

Śmieje się cicho, trochę rozpaczliwie, jego policzki bledną o kilka odcieni.

— Pamiętam, że na niebie widniał piękny, rozłożysty firmament gwiazd. — Spogląda na twoje palce zaciśnięte na jego nadgarstku, a ty puszczasz jego dłoń i uciekasz wzrokiem jak zakłopotane dziecko. — Pamiętam, że moja matka próbowała mnie dotknąć, ale nie była w stanie, nawet jeśli zdawała się o stokroć bardziej materialna od Hermiony.

Dreszcze wędrują wzdłuż twojego ciała jak iskry. Nie potrafisz sobie przypomnieć, jak należy przełykać.

— Dlaczego to robisz? — pytasz cicho. — Chcesz obudzić we mnie stare, uśpione poczucie winy, które zakuje jak świeża rana?

Uśmiecha się smutno i zaprzecza ruchem głowy.

— Mówię tylko, co pamiętam.

Oblizujesz wargi, wbijając palce w kolano tak mocno, by zabolało.

— To nigdy się nie wydarzyło. — Cichy zarzut, którego nie potrafisz zatamować. — Nie mogło. Zmarli nie obcują z żywymi.

Patrzy na ciebie długo, lawirując wzrokiem po twojej twarzy jak po kartach starożytnej księgi opisującej przyszłe dzieje świata.

— Zmarli zawsze czuwają przy żywych — mówi powoli, zaglądając ci w oczy. — Nie znikają, nie rozpływają się w niebycie. Istnieją tuż obok nas, ale żywi są zbyt zaślepieni materializmem, aby to dostrzec.

Odwracasz głowę i spoglądasz w słońce. Piekące promienie oślepiają twoją zdolność postrzegania.

— Mówisz tak, ponieważ zapragnąłeś mnie rozgrzeszać?

— Mówię tak, ponieważ wiem.

— Nie uwierzę.

— Nie musisz. — Zabiera z twojej dłoni kulisty owoc i odchodzi, smakując go niczym wyśmienitej czekolady, roztapiającej się na języku. Patrzysz za nim, aż nie zniknie u progów posiadłości, gorąco pragnąc mu uwierzyć, ale nie potrafisz.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

Stajesz za jego plecami i przysuwasz usta do jego ucha.

— Nie wiedziałem, że twoja żona tak dobrze gra na fortepianie.

Obraca ku tobie głowę, a jego oczy spoglądają na ciebie z nieodgadnionym, nieczytelnym wyrazem.

— Ja też nie — odpowiada, a ty unosisz brwi i nie komentujesz owego oświadczenia. — Skąd miałeś pewność, że to ta jedyna? — pyta, a ty prostujesz kręgosłup i mocniej zaciskasz palce na nóżce kieliszka.

— Proszę?

— Moja matka — uściśla, odwracając się w twoją stronę. — Skąd wiedziałeś, że po raz drugi się nie zakochasz?

Masz nieodpartą chęć, aby ukryć się za jedną ze zdobionych kolumn, podtrzymujących wysoką fasadę.

— Nie wiedziałem. Miłość jest płynna. Biegnie z nurtem. Przemija, zupełnie jak czas.

— Twoja była trwała jak posąg. Kochałeś ją na długo po tym, jak odeszła.

Kręcisz głową, krzywiąc się jak od gorzkiego lekarstwa.

— Nie wyobrażaj sobie tragicznych scen dramatu. Taka jest kolej rzeczy, pogodziłem się z tym dawno temu.

Muzyka głaszcze cię swą łagodnością po twarzy. Nuty wirują w powietrzu jak ptaki.

— Dlaczego nigdy nie cofnąłeś czasu? — pyta cię z niepewnością, wyłamując sobie palce.

— Co takiego?

— Czas — powtarza cierpliwie. — Dlaczego w niego nie ingerowałeś?

Spoglądasz na niego, a on spuszcza głowę.

— Czemu miałbym to robić?

— Aby wszystko jakoś naprawić, nie wiem.

Wzdychasz i czekasz, aż powtórnie na ciebie spojrzy.

— Niektórych czynów nie da się już naprawić.

— Zawsze można próbować.

— Jesteś naiwny.

— A ty sceptyczny.

— Życie to nie bajka, Potter — prychasz niczym zgorzkniały mędrzec. — Księżniczka niekiedy czeka na swego księcia, podczas gdy ten zabłądził po drodze w jednym z siedmiu lasów, bądź utonął w jednej z siedmiu rzek.

— To okrutne — mówi, kręcąc głową, jakby próbował od siebie odegnać taką wizję świata. Jest trochę jak dziecko, wciąż wierzące w potwora mieszkającego pod łóżkiem.

— Słusznie — odpowiadasz. — Ale taka jest rzeczywistość, Potter. Spróbuj jej skosztować, a przekonasz się, że pozostawia gorzki posmak na języku.

Młoda pani Weasley odrywa dłonie od fortepianu. Salwa oklasków wzbija się w powietrze jak stado łabędzi. Uśmiech rozświetla jej twarz jak ogień, wtapiając się w tło rudych włosów, oczy szukają w tłumie słuchaczy spojrzenia swojego męża.

A on obrzuca ją krótkim spojrzeniem i zanurza się w tabun sylwetek, zanim jej rozbiegany wzrok zdoła uchwycić błysk szkieł, bądź mignięcie pasm ciemnych włosów lśniących na słońcu jak onyksy.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

— Lubię nieprzeciętność — mówi wieczorem, stojąc na balkonie, spowity bladym światłem księżyca, rozlewającym się wokół jego głowy jak aureola.

— To dlatego uciekasz od żony? — pytasz, wodząc dłonią po czarnej balustradzie jak po mapie morskich głębin.

Odchyla głowę do tyłu i spogląda w gwiazdy.

— Nie uciekam od nikogo.

— Nie? — Unosisz brew, a on przymruża powieki.

— Może i uciekam, ale jeśli to czynię, to absolutnie nie jest twoją sprawą. — Ostrość jego głosu kłuje jak ostrokrzew.

Wzdychasz i kreślisz palcem runiczne symbole na wypolerowanym, ciemnym metalu.

— Pamiętasz melancholię w spojrzeniu Szarej Damy? — pyta chwilę później, bębniąc palcami o chropowatą ścianę budynku.

Spoglądasz na niego, próbując odgadnąć, co może tlić się w jego umyśle. Przytakujesz powoli skinieniem głowy, zastanawiając się, czy aby nie zatwierdzasz na kogoś ciężkiego, miażdżącego kości i serce, wyroku.

— Znasz jej tożsamość? — Krzywi się nieznacznie, oblizując wargi, jakby próbował pozbyć się nieprzyjemnego posmaku z ust.

— Pytasz mnie, czy wiem, kim była za życia?

Skina głową, obserwując cię spod kaskady rzęs, jakby próbował wyczytać prawdę z twojej twarzy.

— Ledwo orientuje się w rodzinnych koneksjach Krwawego Barona — przyznajesz, przewracając oczyma. — Zgaduję w ciemno, że była ona niegdyś dystyngowaną panną z dobrego domu, lękającą się Śmierci tak, jak dziecko boi się ciemności.

Powaga spływa z jego twarzy jak akwarele z papieru potraktowane wodą, a on wybucha śmiechem tak szczerym i jasnym, że masz ochotę uciekać.

— Cóż, ani jedno stwierdzenie nie zawiera w sobie kłamstwa — mówi przez śmiech, wycierając wierzchem dłoni kilka łez, jakie wezbrały w kącikach jego oczu. — Zaprawdę jej pochodzenie było szlacheckie i z pewnością drżała przed śmiercią, nie miej, niż Baron przed swoim uczynkiem.

— Co ma z nią wspólnego duch mojego domu?

Uśmiecha się niczym kot, który upolował już swoją mysz.

— Był jej zgubą — mówi konspiracyjnym szeptem — a może ona jego, trudno ocenić.

— Byli kochankami?

— Kochankami? — Zdziwienie przemawia przez jego usta. — Nie pod każdą historią życia kryje się niedorosła, tragiczna miłość, Snape.

Patrzysz na niego, a on wzdycha.

— Długo udawało jej się ukrywać własne nazwisko. Cicha, nierzucająca się w oczy, szara, niematerialna mara. Słodka, dostojna Eleni. — Jego oczy błyszczą tajemnicą.

— To z greckiego?

— Naturalnie.

— Pochodnia…

— Źródło światła.

— Przecież nosiła w sobie cień.

— Jak my wszyscy.

— Nie zdradzisz mi jej tożsamości? — Twoje pytanie brzmi jak stwierdzenie oczywistego, zieleń jego oczu dotyka twojej twarzy jak pióro łabędzie.

— Jeśli musisz prosić, nigdy się nie dowiesz — mówi, wycofując się w cień pomieszczenia. Biała, delikatna firanka muska jego policzek.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

Spoglądasz mu w oczy, gdy zegary wybijają północ. Jest w nim pewien popłoch, jego dusza miota się jak Kopciuszek uciekający od swego księcia.

— Nie mówisz mi wszystkiego. — Ostrożnie wyciągasz kieliszek po szampanie z jego chłodnej od nocnej bryzy dłoni. Jego palce są wilgotne od soku wysączonego ze słodkich jabłek.

— Czy kiedykolwiek mówiłem? — pyta, zdając się błądzić myślami gdzieś daleko, zdając się wyciągać ramiona w stronę gwiazd, nie dosięgając palcami ich ogromu.

— Dlaczego dostałem zaproszenie na waszą galę? — szepczesz, zdaje ci się, że wiatr przenika go twych płuc, osiada na języku jak wata cukrowa.

Uśmiecha się bez wesołości, jego źrenice migoczą jak światło na szkle.

— Jakże bym mógł nie zaprosić wielkiego, wojennego bohatera na tak dostojną, głośną uroczystość?

Wzdychasz i dotykasz opuszkami jego skroni. Skóra napina się pod twymi palcami jak materiał gumowy.

— Kiedy miałem jedenaście lat, zakochałem się bezgranicznie w wyzwolonej, czerpiącej z życia garściami dziewczynce o zielonych oczach. Oczywiście na tyle, jak dalece kochać potrafi niedorosłe dziecko — mówisz, a on wzdycha i zamyka oczy.

— To znaczy bezgranicznie. — Jego wargi zdają się zdrętwiałe i sztywne, jego skóra drży pod twymi palcami. — Tak właśnie kochają dzieci.

— Być może. — Czekasz długo, aż na ciebie spojrzy. Blask gwiazd w jego oczach przeistacza się w twoją osobistą zgubę. — To było dawno temu. A potem miłość zawiodła, a ja wybudowałem na niej nienawiść.

Śmieje się tak, jakby jego dusza płakała.

— Do mnie? — pyta, jakby wcale nie chciał znać odpowiedzi, jakby bał się jej jak ognia, jak bólu.

— Do świata — szepczesz, ucisk w płucach oznajmia ci, iż dzieje się coś, co nie powinno się wydarzyć. — Bałem się zieleni w twoich oczach. Dziwne doświadczenie.

— A teraz?

— Teraz, co?

— Czy teraz się jej boisz? — Zaciska palce wokół twojej dłoni tak mocno, iż niemal rozpaczliwie. Zdaje się opiewać poczuciem straty, kiedy szuka czegoś na dnie czarnych tuneli twych źrenic.

Jego skóra jest zimna. Niepospolicie zimna. Prawie jak ciało wyzbyte krwi.

Zanim twoje serce krzyczące wściekle, abyś uciekał przejmie kontrolę nad twoim umysłem, przybliżasz się gwałtownym ruchem do jego postaci i wpijasz w niego swoje wargi, jakby był wodą, a ty wyschniętą studnią. Posmak jabłek na jego ustach odbiera ci zmysły.

Kiedy rzeczywistość uderza w ciebie niczym kilogramowy dzwon, odsuwasz się pospiesznie, lecz zanim zdążysz uciec, on chwyta cię za nadgarstek i przytrzymuje w miejscu.

Spoglądasz na niego, oczekując zarzutu, spodziewając się wściekłości i niezrozumienia.

Jednak on tylko patrzy ci w oczy, a w jego źrenicach spoczywa spokój.

— Mój Książę — szepcze, przeciągając palcami po wnętrzu twej dłoni jak cień, a ty czujesz, jak ciężar przewinienia spada z twojego serca jak kamień.

— Mój Wybawca.

— Czy teraz uciekniesz z balu? — Uśmiecha się, a jego uśmiech jest słodki jak miód, złoty jak jego przydomek.

Wyswobadzasz się z uścisku jego palców i wycofujesz powoli ku balkonowym drzwiom.

— Skoro powiedziałem ci już wszystko…

— Oczekuj mnie niebawem, dobrze? — mówi, jego słowa mieszają się z wiatrem. — Przyniosę jabłka.

Śmiejesz się i sam jesteś zaskoczony, z jaką lekkością nuty rozbawienia mogą przesuwać się w górę twego gardła.

— Przynieś szampana — mówisz, oblizując wargi samym koniuszkiem języka. — Niepowtarzalny.

Odwracasz się i zatapiasz w falach muzyki.

To gra twoje serce - pierwszy raz, od kiedy byłeś dzieckiem tak lekkie, tak zwiewne, jak jesienne liście na powiewach wiatru.

Musujące wino zostawia słodki posmak na języku. Noc przyjmuje cię w swoje objęcia jak, odnalezionego po latach wojny, bratanka.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

W snach przychodził do ciebie z Czarną Różdżką wycelowaną w twoją twarz.

Spoglądałeś w jego zielone, puste oczy człowieka zmęczonego życiem i ludźmi, a spomiędzy jego wilgotnych warg padały słowa zaklęcia o barwie jego tęczówek.

— Oczekiwałeś miłości? — pytał, śmiejąc się szatańsko, a ty zaciskałeś powieki i zasłaniałeś uszy dłońmi, ale choćbyś starał się mocno, z całego twego mrocznego serca buchającego Czarną Magią, nie potrafiłeś odegnać od siebie trwogi, jaka przecinała twoje żyły jak żyletki.

Kiedy tydzień później słyszysz pukanie, zamierasz z talerzem ściskanym w dłoni jak amulet i czujesz, jak krew odpływa z twojej twarzy jak woda morska po przypływie.

Zakręcasz powoli kran, po czym wycierasz dokładnie dłonie w ścierkę (odkładasz to spotkanie tak długo, jak zdołasz) i kiedy ani jedna kropla cieczy nie trzyma się już twojej skóry, na drżących nogach docierasz ku drzwiom (ta odległość jeszcze nigdy nie zdawała ci się tak długa).

Przez moment bijesz się z myślami, czy wyciągać różdżkę, po czym przeklinasz w myślach całe swoje życie i dochodzisz do wniosku, iż jeśli chce cię zabić, uczyni to szybko.

Znasz go.

Kiedy naciskasz klamkę, natrafiasz spojrzeniem na promienny uśmiech rozciągnięty na jego twarzy niczym wymalowany przez impresjonistę. W jego oczach nie ma ciemności.

— Szampan mi nie podpadł. W jedynym jako tako przyzwoitym sklepie z winami sprzedawali same ruskie sikacze — mówi, nerwowo obracając szkło w dłoniach. — Kupiłem whiskey. — Patrzy na ciebie, jakby spodziewał się, iż go wyśmiejesz.

Na moment, który w twoim przekonaniu trwa nieprzyzwoicie długo, odbiera ci głos.

— Merlinie, nie powinieneś… Ja… — Zamykasz usta, uświadamiając sobie, że mówisz od rzeczy. Uciekasz spojrzeniem.

Przez niemożliwie długą, uciążliwą, jak przekleństwo rzucone z premedytacją, chwilę, panuje ciężkie milczenie, osiadające na was jak kurz, jak chmury.

— Chcesz, bym sobie poszedł? — pyta, a ty w niejakim pośpiechu kręcisz przecząco głową i odsuwasz się, by wpuścić go do środka.

Podaje ci butelkę, a ty prowadzisz go do kuchni i wygrzebujesz z głębi szafki dwie szklanki błyszczące w świetle lampy. Kątem oka obserwujesz, jak mężczyzna rozgląda się z zaciekawieniem po wnętrzach domu. Kiedy wyczuwa na sobie twój wzrok, zwraca ku tobie twarz i uśmiecha się kącikami warg.

— Przytulne miejsce.

Prychasz, nalewając złoty płyn do dwóch szklanek. W najjaskrawszych sennych marzeniach nie nazwałbyś tego miejsca _przytulnym._

— Twoja żona myśli, że gdzie jesteś? — pytasz, nie patrząc mu w twarz.

Wzdycha i przyjmuje chłodne szkło z twojej dłoni.

— Myśli, że pojechałem na koncert muzyki klasycznej.

Spoglądasz na niego, tłumiąc śmiech cichym kaszlem.

— Jak… błyskotliwie.

— Jedynie rozważnie. — Upija łyk alkoholu. — Nie mniej jednak zdaje się coś podejrzewać.

Przyglądasz się przez chwilę zmarszczkom występującym na jego czoło.

— I co zamierzasz?

Spogląda ci w oczy. Jego ręka unosi się do twego policzka. Dotyk chłodnych palców na twojej szczęce jest jak ukłucie soplem lodu.

Piecze.

Niemal boli.

Uciekasz od jego dłoni, zamykając oczy, czując, jak fala gorąca spływa na twoje ciało jak lawa.

— Myślałem, że może mógłbym się wprowadzić… Jeśli chcesz, oczywiście.

Słowa są niczym kop adrenaliny. Unosisz powieki i spoglądasz na niego w szoku.

— Oszalałeś — wyrokujesz słabo, twoje serce przyspiesza dziko, obijając się o żebra tak mocno, że aż boli.

— Ja… — Oblizuje usta i spuszcza wzrok. — To była tylko taka myśl. Nic więcej. — Rozczarowanie. Jest wyraźne na jego twarzy jak pismo Braille'a na kartce papieru.

Chyba tylko wyraz bólu w jego oczach jest w stanie sprawić, że twoje skostniałe serce roztapia się jak lód po pierwszych ociepleniach.

— Zakład, że nie wytrzymasz nawet dwóch miesięcy bez swoich wzniosłych bali.

Podrywa głowę go góry. Błysk, jaki zapala się w jego oczach pali twoją skórę. Uśmiech, jaki odmalowuje się na jego ustach, jest wiecznością, jest słodyczą, której pragniesz skosztować, jest tak blisko, tak blisko twoich warg.

— Ty… zgodziłeś się — mówi, jakbyś nie rozumiał znaczenia własnych słów, jakby był tłumaczem, który nakreśli przed tobą wartość zlepku wyrazów wypowiedzianych w obcym języku. — Zgodziłeś się — powtarza, jakby do siebie, a jego oczy robią się okrągłe jak szkła jego okularów.

— Lubisz się powtarzać, prawda? — pytasz z przekąsem, nawet jeśli nie musisz, bo rozumiesz, bo czujesz. — Lubisz wchodzić z butami do czyjegoś życia właśnie wtedy, kiedy nikt się tam ciebie nie spodziewa?

Śmieje się cicho, krótko i pochyla się nad twoją twarzą.

— Nie zawiedziesz się, mój Książę — szepcze ci do ucha, kosmyki jego włosów łaskoczą twój policzek, ciepło bijące z drugiego ciała jest doznaniem, o którym dawno zdołałeś już zapomnieć.

Odchylasz głowę do tyłu, bezwiednie, automatycznie. Cichy chichot drażni zagłębienie twojej szyi.

— Zdradź mi, dlaczego przyszedłeś na mój bal? — Jego oddech pieści twoją skórę jak język, czujesz dreszcze spływające wzdłuż twego kręgosłupa jak iskry, nadmiar śliny wzbiera w twoich ustach.

— Aby odzyskać coś, co powinno należeć do mnie. — Sięgasz palcami, szklaneczka chwieje się niebezpiecznie na krawędzi twojej dłoni, jego włosy są miękkie w dotyku jak wata. Twoje nogi wchłaniają tę watę i drżą jak zapowiedź upadku.

— Gdybym wiedział… — mruczy chrapliwie w twoje usta, a ty nie potrafisz już powstrzymywać pragnienia.

Szkło wypełnione lśniącą cieczą upada z trzaskiem pod wasze stopy, rozsypując się po kątach jak piasek, osiadając wokół mebli jak kurz. Twoje palce odnajdują ścieżkę ku jego twarzy, a potem szyi, ku ramionom.

— Jestem snem, który się ziścił — szepcze zielonooki. — Sięgnij po mnie, jestem na wyciągnięcie szyi.

Wszczepiasz wargi w jego słodkie usta i rozpływasz się w nim z rozkoszą, czerpiesz z niego, smakujesz go, a on oddycha głośno, zakleszczając palce na twoich ramionach tak mocno, iż muszą pozostać sińce.

— Słyszę cię. — Śmiejesz się cicho i pragniesz, aby twój śmiech pozostał już taki na zawsze. — Czuję cię.

Dotyk jego ust jest niczym muśnięcie rozżarzonego węgla, pali twój język, twoje wargi, twe podniebienie, ale nie uciekasz, sięgasz po więcej, zagarniasz więcej, bez kolejności, bez opamiętania.

Śmieje się gładko i łagodnie odsuwa twoją twarz, kładąc gorące jak płomienie palce na twoich policzkach, które pieką jak kwas.

— Drugi raz nie zaproszą nas na bal — mówi, spoglądając ci w oczy, a ty uśmiechasz się drapieżnie.

— Tym lepiej.

Ostatecznie to sprawa wyłącznie między wami. Nie dotyczy zalążka magicznej arystokracji pasożytującej na ziemi nie-niczyjej jak grzesznicy. To sprawa między wami, że jego usta smakują jabłkami. Za każdym razem równie słodkimi.


End file.
